


somehow suddenly

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Portal (Video Game), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's alone. There's no one to find his skeleton down here, and even if there was, he'd just be disposed of like every other dusty skeleton in this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somehow suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend's been playing Portal 2 all night, and I've been eying prompts that I've yet to respond to. ...This results in an XMFC/Portal fusion staring Erik and Charles. ...Well, a portion of it anyway. Technically there's a bigger idea in my head of Charles and Erik dashing around the old Aperture labs, where Charles has managed to hide away from glaDoS for a few years. ...In my head, Charles has tentatively taken the position of a milder version of the schizophrenic dude in the game, but only as far as that he's been living down there for a while, has kind of gone at least a little bit crazy, and reveres Erik quite a bit. The old Aperture labs are too cool not to play around with, and while I'm sure this AU would be kind of cool in the actual X-Men verse (the labs reminds me of Magneto's prison in the movie, and c'mon, GlaDOS would be beside herself testing mutants) this takes place in a fusion where they don't have any powers.
> 
> There's already a backstory developing, which is bothersome for two reasons. 1) I don't have time for giant fusion plot bunnies of doom, and 2) I've only watched him play through the ending half of both Portal 1 and 2, so there's much about the game that I still don't understand.
> 
> ...I need to convince myself not to write a longer, more plot heavy version of this.

The labs are supposed to be empty. All other test subjects were supposed to be dead—something that Wheatley had made clear the moment that Erik had been woken up in that crumbling bedroom; peeling wallpaper and a thick coat of dust settled comfortably on his skin, a deep indent in the mattress the only sign of how long he'd been asleep.  
  
The journey here, miles deep in the earth in a cavernous room that looks more like an apocalyptic ruin than a once great laboratory has been...trying, to say the least. He's tired, aching from a combination of atrophied muscles being put to work so quickly and the various bruises, lacerations, and fractured ribs he'd acquired during the fall. He is exhausted; mind, body, and soul; and he doesn't want to carry on this way, with Cave Johnson's ghost haunting this ruin of a laboratory.  
  
He's alone. There's no one to find his skeleton down here, and even if there was, he'd just be disposed of like every other dusty skeleton in this place.  
  
But he apparently isn't alone, because there's a man standing opposite of him—bright orange jumpsuit, soot on his face, bruised eyes—but he's there, really there. The man cocks his head, opens his mouth as if to speak, and then closes it decisively. He smiles, and takes off running.  
  
And because he is miles under the world, trapped in a steel cage by a psychotic machine, Erik follows.


End file.
